


Don't give up on me

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, Season/Series 08, X-Files Missing Scene Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Nursery Files' Season Eight Missing Scenes Challenge Pack. DeadAlive: Coping. Elements: There are three months missing from this episode. Write a fic set between Mulder's funeral and resurrection about how Scully feels about facing parenthood without his help and support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't give up on me

It had been about two months since she'd witnessed Mulder's burial.  
Although it was now a known fact that he was gone forever, Scully's  
mind could not yet relinquish the possibility that one day he would  
come home to her and to her baby, witty and as dry humored as he'd  
ever been. Winter was coming to an end and the Washington D.C. snow  
was disappearing. Scully ran her hand over her five month pregnant  
belly. It was hard to believe that just two months ago she was not  
showing. Now, there was no way she could hide the evidence. She  
smoothed her hand over her distended stomach as she felt a strong  
kick. Only recently did she start to really feel the baby move and it  
brought tears to her eyes each time and each time she remembered the  
cruel fact that Mulder would never be here to enjoy this miracle he  
had given her.

With one last sigh, she exited her car and slowly made her way into  
Mulder's apartment building. Night had begun to settle in. Despite the  
protests of Skinner and Mulder's landlord, Scully insisted that she  
kept his apartment. The hard facts were staring her right in the face,  
but she was too stubborn to give in. Just few years ago, this would  
have been so out of character for her. She needed this, it was the  
only way she could feel connected to Mulder now that he was gone.

Scully entered his apartment, minutes later, staring at the disheveled  
bachelor pad that belonged to Mulder. She didn't have the heart to  
clean it, for then it would no longer be "Mulder". Her mother, Doggett  
and Skinner had been more than concerned, especially when they found  
her in Mulder's apartment on a regular basis. Her mother insisted that  
it wasn't healthy for her to be doing this to herself or to the baby.  
She needed to grieve and move on, as hard as it was. In the back of  
her mind, she knew they were right. But something kept her from doing  
so, as if there were some chance that Mulder would make his way back  
to her, he always did.

Scully was brought back to the present by her screaming ankles in need  
of relief, as well as the tumbling from inside her belly. She gently  
rubbed her belly in circles in an effort to sooth the child from  
within. She could tell the baby was sensing its mother's distress. She  
eased her body onto the couch. She had another four months to go, but  
her body was already aching. Her doctor had informed her that the  
baby's healthy size was rather big on her petite frame and she prayed  
she would have a safe, uncomplicated delivery. She flipped through the  
channels on TV and when she found nothing interesting to watch, picked  
up a newspaper and helped herself to some of Mulder's sunflower seeds  
she had found in the kitchen. Despite the size of her baby, she was  
rather thin and not gaining enough weight. Her doctor had prescribed  
her some vitamin supplements to ensure the baby got enough nutrients.  
Feeling guilty, she poured herself some juice and made herself a  
sandwich from the groceries she had put in Mulder's fridge during  
another visit.

Darkness had settled in and a chill had come over her. "Oh Mulder,"  
she whispered. Lately she'd been on an emotional roller coaster with  
her changing hormones. She did her best to hide them from everyone. "I  
miss you so much, how could you do this to me," she began to cry. "You  
ditched me again and left me alone with your baby," "I need you,  
Mulder."

She felt the baby kick again and she felt warmth she hadn't felt  
before in months. She felt a movement on her stomach and looked up to  
see Mulder smiling down at her. "Easy now, Scully, you're stressing  
the baby out," he grinned. She felt overwhelmed with emotion. "Oh my  
god, Mulder," she whispered. "This can't be true."

Mulder smiled, caressing her cheek. "Don't worry, Scully. You can't  
get rid of me that easily."

Scully covered her face and let out heart wrenching sobs. "This isn't  
real, you're gone," she whispered.

"I'm not dead, Scully,"

"What?" she yelled.

"I'm not dead."

"How, how is it possible, I saw them bury you!"

"Don't give up on me, Scully."

His transparent form began to dissipate.

"Wait, no! Please Mulder, don't leave. We're having a baby, Mulder!  
We're having a baby!"

Before she could say anything more, his form disappeared into the air.

Moments later, Scully jolted back to reality. She looked down to find  
herself in Mulder's bed, clutching one of his shirts to her chest.  
Sleeping on her side with the weight of her belly in the middle was  
awkward. She took shallow breaths as the scanned the room. It was a  
dream, wasn't it?

She felt the baby kicking ferociously and rubbed at the swell.  
"Mulder," she whispered.

As if in response, an echo sounded in the air. "Don't give up on me."

Tears welled in Scully's eyes. "I won't, I promise."

END  



End file.
